The cortico-cortical connections of the rhesus monkey brain will be investigated with modern neuroanatomical transport procedures. The major emphasis of our research is to continue our study of the connections from cortical areas related to primary sensory and its association areas as well as limbic regions. We have concentrated our efforts on the analysis of the connectivity and cytoarchitectonic specificity of the occipital and parietal lobes as well as structures of the paralimbic belt. Furthermore, since we depend heavily on neuroanatomical methods, an additional major area of interest has been directed towards the development of new neuroanatomical procedures as well as improving existing ones and expanding their use in the tracing of central neural processes.